


Generic Fanfic

by unapologeticregret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Bathroom Sex, Flirting Lessons, Forced, Girlfriend Advice, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Junior-High, Kageyama Has A Girlfriend, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Smut, Smutty, Trust, Vomiting, generic, sorry - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologeticregret/pseuds/unapologeticregret
Summary: A generic boy-meets-boy fanfic. See it for yourself or click away because there's not much to see ;)





	1. Borderline Cliché

_Gurgle, gurgle_.

Hinata’s stomach makes several enthusiastic attempts to eject itself before he decides it’s not going to go away. Ugh. He hates when this happens; how is he supposed to be taken seriously if before _every_ important volleyball event, even his own stomach turns against him? He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, running with speed that could rival a wartime airplane, and avoiding the other competitors with the skill level of a trained rat running an obstacle course. He only sees the _out of order_ sign on the bathroom door as he leans into it, breathing a sigh of relief. Nobody to disturb him.

Safely inside, he closes his eyes and props himself against the door, puffing and psyching himself up for what’s to come. _I still have standards_ , he tells himself weakly. If there is anyone who believes that statement, it is certainly not him.

One of the stall doors creak. Even in his nauseous state, Hinata rolls his eyes at how absurdly cliché it is. _Yeah, then what’ll happen next? Some classic bad guy who’s too hot for his own good will step out from behind the door with a smirk on his face, walking slowly to emphasise the situation while pretending that he’s not purposely showing off his hotter-than-a-dream thighs even though he totally is?_ Hinata internally pats himself on the back. _What? I don’t read too much fanfic_.

“About time you got here.” A boy approximately Hinata’s age slinks out from inside the stall and — sure enough — is wearing a smirk, but it quickly turns into a frown. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the girls’ bathroom?”

“T-The K-K-King! Of Kitagawa Daiichi!” _Did I say that out loud?_ Hinata is too intimidated to even question the fact that this exceptionally talented volleyball player is hiding out in a female toilet.

Instantly the King’s face morphs into a scowl, distorting his features. “Don’t – call – me – that,” he enunciates, captioning his words with slow, dangerous steps. He is so close Hinata feels warm breath on his skin; it smells slightly of old milk and breath-mints that obviously didn’t do their job.

What usually happens next? The main character gets beat up like a little bitch…? _Oh God,_ I’m _the little bitch._

Hinata screws his face up, shrinking back against the door and bracing for the hit, silently cursing himself for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. “Don’t hit me…” he squeaks pathetically.

To his surprise, the hit actually doesn’t come. Hinata tentatively opens one eye to peek at the King, whose lip is curled upwards in amusement. _That worked?_ He goes to leave, but finds himself locked between the King’s arms on either side of his head. The realisation dawns on him: it’s not the kind of story he’d thought it would be. _Really_ not. But he isn’t so familiar with these ones — at least, not that he’ll admit to.

“I would’ve hit you,” the King deliberates, “if you hadn’t shrunk back like a little bitch.” _The wording! Does the King read fanfic too? Maybe we have more in common that I thought—_ Hinata stops himself before he gets carried away. “It’s no fun unless the other person fights back.”

“Then why are you still keeping me here?” Hinata asks gingerly, still scared of a surprise attack. “What are you gonna do to me?”

Oh no. Hinata’s seen those exact words in that exact order before. Oh _no_.

It must show on his face, because the King’s grin widens. “My name is Kageyama Tobio. Remember to scream it.”

The King — _Kageyama_ — impossibly takes one step closer, his lips grazing against Hinata’s. Although he’s read a lot of stories that go like this — _okay, what’s the point in denying it anymore; it’s not like anyone could possibly think worse of me than they do already_ — Hinata has never actually kissed anyone, and he definitely did not think his first one would be with a boy, let alone the _King of the Court._ Against his will. Truly the trifecta of joy for a guy who just came here to vomit.

Remembering he has hands, Hinata wedges them between himself and Kageyama, shoving him away and frantically hurrying to the nearest stall instead of the exit, feeling sicker than ever. _Was I just… violated?_

“Oi! Get back here, you fucker!”

Tense with fury, Kageyama dashes into the same stall as the door slams shut, effectively locking them both in an even smaller space. Hinata gasps, trembling with fear. In an even more private space, there is no telling what Kageyama will do to him. If he screams, no one will hear.

“Please…” he begs.

“For running away, I won’t be so gentle this time.”

Kageyama grabs Hinata by the front of his shirt and throws him against the wall with a resounding _thud_. There is a feverish look in Kageyama’s eyes, like he can’t see anything except his prey. Hinata whimpers into Kageyama’s mouth, unwelcome hands creeping up his shirt and spreading across his chest.

“Don’t!” he screams in between sobs, manic tears now free-falling down his face. “Stop touching me!”

Ignoring Hinata’s pleading, Kageyama silences him with another attempt to push his tongue down Hinata’s throat. As Hinata gags, Kageyama pulls away in disgust.

“What are you, a fucking animal?” Changing tactics, he grabs Hinata by the waist and flips him roughly so that he’s facing the wall. When he risks a glance over his shoulder, he sees a watery image of Kageyama pulling down his shorts. _Run! Escape! Do something!_ But his body is too frightened to do anything.

“I’m too young for this…” he whispers.

His first thought is how much it hurts. It’s all he can think of. Rhythmic _ow_ s beat through his mind like a discordant song — if only the _stop_ button weren’t broken. He tries to keep himself from screaming and appeasing Kageyama, although the burning pain tears him up — both metaphorically and literally. Despite the fact, he lets out a few involuntary moans as his small body is assaulted, slamming against the wall like a rag doll. His second realisation, perhaps less insistent but equally present, is how _disgusting_ he feels. Not disgust _ed_ , disgust _ing_. Kageyama is making him his sex toy, his plaything, and there is nothing Hinata can do about it. It’s all he can do to keep from throwing up. It hits him that he’ll never be able to erase this event from his life; one moment he was unscarred, and now he is. And there’s no way to reverse it.

Suddenly, his everyday life seems so impossibly simple; there was a time where he liked joking about wanting to die, trying to be edgy to fit in with everyone else. Never, though, has he actually meant it. Until now.

Kageyama finishes with a loud, obnoxious hiss. After that, Hinata sees everything in single steps. Kageyama pulls up his pants. He scoffs at Hinata crumpled on the ground, unable to tell if he’s gagging or convulsing. He opens the stall door. He turns back.

“You can try telling someone,” he scoffs, “but they’ll never believe you.”

When the bathroom door sweeps closed with a light _phwoosh_ , Hinata finally gives in to the urge to throw up. He misses the toilet entirely, but for once in his life, he couldn’t care less. His violent sobbing makes him choke on his vomit, which in turn makes him cry harder. _I’m useless. Disgusting. Weak._ He drives a fist into his own stomach with each insult.

_I hate myself for existing. I can’t believe of all the people he could’ve chosen, it was me_. The unfairness of the happenings suffocate him worse than the stall walls.

Whatever story he’s part of, it is definitely, certainly, undeniably, _not_ a generic fanfic.


	2. Essentially Typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A generic sequel to a generic fanfic ;)

_Gurgle, gurgle_.

Hinata isn’t scared and he isn’t nervous. He is _excited_. All the stress and negativity has melted away, leaving in its wake raw, unadulterated anticipation. His stomach is buzzing — and not with the urge to vomit. He feels like at any moment, he could either combust or vaporise. Either way, an extravagant display of flesh and gore.

It shows as he skips to his new school’s gym, ignoring people’s sniggering and gossipy whispers. They don’t matter right now; the only thing on his mind is _volleyball tryouts_. He’s going to become the ace, he knows it. And a good first step to becoming an ace is to actually join the volleyball team. When the doors are within eyesight, he makes the awkward transition from a skip to a run. He is about to pass the welcoming threshold into his bright future in three, two, one—

_No._

His new shoes skid to a stop on the polished floor. It’s almost as deafening as the sound of Hinata’s dreams being shot out of the sky.

“What are you doing here?”

Hinata trembles. Right now, the only people in the world are him and Kageyama, standing only five strides away from each other. Predator and prey. Five strides is all it’ll take for his world to end one more time. The moment Kageyama turns to face him, Hinata takes off towards the doors that just seconds ago seemed like the gate to his freedom.

It’s not long before Kageyama manages to twine his fingers in the back of Hinata’s shirt, and pulls him up against the outside of the gym. Now Hinata is no longer just trembling, but has lost total control of his violently shaking limbs. Kageyama’s arms have locked him against a wall once again. Nightmares flood back until tears fall from his eyes that don’t dare blink — they’re not the graceful flow of dignified crying, they’re the jagged spray of someone about to face inevitable torture.

“Don’t, don’t, please Kageyama, don’t!” Hinata squeezes his burning eyes shut. The nightmares burn brighter against a dark canvas. He wrests with them, trying to loosen their grip on him.

“Stop struggling,” the nightmares sigh.

Hinata fights harder.

“I said _stop!_ ”

“ _No!_ ”

There is a grunt and then strong hands are on Hinata’s shoulders, pinning him to the wall. “I told you to stop. Just listen to me.”

_Is this some sort of trick rapists use? False safety? Don’t be stupid, don’t listen to him—_

“Okay,” Hinata says minutely, and opens his eyes. _Idiot._

A completely still moment passes where Kageyama could either punch him or kiss him. Hinata anxiously awaits the verdict. Kageyama looks like he’s tasting something awful in his mouth. If he’s about to kiss Hinata, hopefully it’s not the old milk and breath-mints from last year.

The face-twisting comes to an extraordinary culmination before Kageyama forces out, “I’m sorry.” It sounds like a low growl.

Hinata finally gathers the courage to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “What?” he stupidly asks his rapist. Ex-rapist?

“Listen, I don’t know what your name is—”

“It’s Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata huffs, emboldened by the prospect that he might not get butchered again — because who would have a conversation with someone they’re about to rape?

“Okay, Hinata. It’s just… I wasn’t feeling the best, so when you walked in, I couldn’t stop myself taking it out on you. I promise nothing like that will never happen again.” Kageyama has the decency to look ashamed.

It annoys Hinata. Promises are worthless.

“So what? Aside from your stupid excuse, words without action mean _nothing_. And your words mean even less.”

Hinata shoves Kageyama away, turning on his heel to leave. His renewed tears go unseen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I meant my apology and I gave you time and space; why are you still upset?”

No reply.

Fading footsteps.

 

“I’m on your side — our rivals are on the other side of the net, remember?”

Scoff. “Rivals, maybe. Demons, no.”

Fading footsteps again.

 

“Hinata.”

Exasperated sigh. “What?”

“What can I do for you to forgive me?”

“Good question.”

Fading footsteps.

Running footsteps.

“Hey! Let go of me! Help—!”

“I meant it. Just name the favour. Anything so you can trust me. Trust is important — especially when we play.”

“God, everything’s about volleyball with you, isn’t it?”

“You know what I meant.”

Sigh.

“I’ll think about it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata hides underneath the hot sun, his head peeking around the corner of the wall. His half-eaten sandwich is forgotten in his hands as he watches the little gazebo-style area where people often go to… you know. He sighs, his mouth still full of mushy bread, wishing he could one day be like the people he watches enviously.

Standing in the shade of the gazebo are Kageyama and his new girlfriend. Hardly been a month and he’s already got someone to rape consensually — well, have sex with. Kageyama takes the girl’s hand in his, and steps closer to her; even though he practically towers over her, their height difference melts away. He whispers something that makes her giggle and blush. _How does he do it?_ Hinata wonders. If Kageyama’s personality is so off-putting, why are girls attracted to it? Hinata whips his head back and runs away as soon as they lean in to kiss.

Later that day at volleyball practice, Hinata spends his time side-eyeing Kageyama instead of concentrating on the ball, and ends up copping one to the head. He sits out for the rest of the day.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” Kageyama hisses while everyone’s packing up to leave. When Hinata doesn’t say anything, Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Are you having another one of your dramatic flashbacks again? Yes, I was wrong. Yes, I’m a terrible person for permanently scarring you. But I apologised!” Kageyama says this as he grabs Hinata by his collar, shaking him angrily. “I can’t do anything else!” His shoulders sink in defeat as he releases Hinata and goes to find a broom.

“Wait. I know what you can do.”

Kageyama frowns hesitantly. “Name it.”

“Teach me how to get a girlfriend.”

 

“First step is to look and act cool. Like this”— Kageyama gestures to Hinata’s sweat-stained shirt and slack-jawed expression —“isn’t gonna cut it.”

It’s a week after his request and Hinata finally gets to hear what Kageyama’s spent time preparing. He promised the wait would be worth it, so he’d better not disappoint. Hinata doesn’t want to spend any more time with his mortal enemy than he needs to.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m perfectly nice!” Hinata squawks in protest. _Aren’t I?_

“Girls don’t go for _nice_. They go for confident, witty, and just the right amount of cocky. Like me.”

Hinata snorts and bites his lip to keep from laughing. “The _right_ amount? I’ve known you for about four weeks, and trust me when I say, you’re not _the right amount_ of cocky.” He still doesn’t know if Kageyama was being sarcastic or not, but that just makes it so much funnier. “Are you saying that if I want a girlfriend, I have to be an asshole like you?”

Kageyama scowls darkly. “Do you wanna have a girlfriend? Shut up and listen.” When Hinata physically can’t laugh anymore, Kageyama continues. “Now, first impressions are key. It depends what technique you like most; usually the first thing you wanna do is crack a joke or something to make you seem likeable, but don’t make it obvious you’re trying to impress her. If you can make it seem casual, compliment her. Either that or just go straight for sex appeal like I do. But I don’t think you should.”

Hinata narrows his eyes and elbows Kageyama hard in the stomach — which is conveniently at his elbow level. “Yet! Yet! I meant, not yet!” Kageyama howls.

“I literally can’t figure out you managed to get a girlfriend. Maybe… Did she recently suffer trauma to the head?”

Instead of taking the bait like Hinata expected, Kageyama takes a step closer to Hinata, but not as close as he was to the girl. His eyes are dark and intense, and his lips are pursed in an almost-but-not-quite smile. “Hey there, cutie. Shouyou, isn’t it? I’m Kageyama Tobio. We should go out sometime.” He winks.

Hinata stares right back at Kageyama flatly.

“That would be the quickest restraining order filed ever,” he deadpans.

The following week goes by similarly with Kageyama demonstrating different techniques, but Hinata finally gets to practice them on Kageyama; it’s not a girl, but he doesn’t know of any girl who’d willingly consent to this.

“Hiya… girl? I-I’m Hinatata Shouyou— I mean, Hinata Shouyou. Um, what do you call a deer with no eyes? No idea, hahaaa… Please go out with me…?”

Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut for the seventh time in a row, not even bothering to continue the role-play. “I thought your social skills were pretty good, up until now.” He sighs, before suggesting something new. “Okay, how about this; you’re not hitting on a girl, you’re just making friends with someone who happens to have a different set of genitals to you. Like you did with Yachi.”

Hinata nods. It seems doable enough.

“Lots of homework today, huh? Can’t wait to procrastinate. Hey, that rhymed! By the way, I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

Kageyama pretends to giggle cutely. It’s terrifying. “ _Literally_ half the things we learnt I _literally_ don’t even get.”

“I’m going to the library after school; do you wanna go together?”

“No,” Kageyama snorts, “but I’m sure she would. Finally, you’ve learnt _something_. Next week, we’re doing something new.

“But uh…” Kageyama scratches the back of his head, “you’re gonna need to trust me.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow.

_Trust_?


	3. Everyday Occurrence

Hinata tosses and turns under his blanket, eyes threatening to spring open again. When he checks his alarm clock, it says _2:00_. He kicks his blanket off himself, resisting the urge to start screaming. What possibly could gotten him so antsy?

_That’s a stupid question_ , his insomniac mind supplies, still fully awake and in the mood to chat. _You know full well why you can’t sleep_.

A quiet, shameful groan escapes him, muffled by his pillow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Earlier today, Kageyama had not brought him to their usual meeting point.

“Care to tell me why we’re here of all places?” Hinata brushes away an intrusive branch poking him in the face, feeling uneasy about why Kageyama chose to bring him here. What was wrong with the back of the school gym? It was perfectly comfortable, unlike this mess of trees and spiky twigs underfoot. “I swear, if something happens I will not hesitate to scream.”

The crunching stops. “How many times do I have to tell you to trust me?” Hinata can hear the eye-roll in his voice. “Seriously, it’s getting old.”

“Old?! I think after everything you did, I have the right to be wary.”

Kageyama waves his hand dismissively, like Hinata didn’t just make a good point. “Whatever, we’re here anyway.”

A moment passes as both the boys take in the thick foliage surrounding them. The only sound that can be heard is their blinking. Hinata struggles to find a compliment. “It’s, um, very lush? The ambien—”

“I just needed somewhere we could practice without being seen. And I’ve been here before. No one will ever find us.”

Hinata chooses to ignore the ominous statement. “Speaking of practice, you still haven’t told me what we’re doing.” Hinata taps his foot against the leaves impatiently. “As hard as it is to believe, I’ve got better things to do than go on a jungle adventure with the great volleyball king.”

All while Hinata has been speaking, Kageyama’s face has progressively grown contorted in what is most likely discomfort. Honestly, it’s hard to tell if that’s his uncomfortable face, his angry face, his happy face, or just his regular one — they all look the same to Hinata. A choking noise is coming from his throat.

“Well?”

“You’re a terrible kisser,” Kageyama blurts out.

Hinata is so taken aback he has to take time to recollect himself. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Dead serious, Kageyama tells him, “You need lessons.”

“Lessons… Ohh no.” Suddenly all the pieces click together in Hinata’s mind: the questionable venue, the need for secrecy, the unease in the atmosphere. “No. You are not going to give me lessons.”

Kageyama drags a hand down his sweating face. “I don’t want to do this any more than you do.”

“Then why’re you doing it? I asked how to _find_ a girlfriend, not how to stick my tongue down her throat.”

“See, _that_ ”— Kageyama emphasises by pointing at Hinata —“is not a promising attitude. Your first kiss with a girl should never be that forward.” He pauses, hand on chin, considering. “Unless you paid for her. Then you can do whatev—”

Hinata shoves the cackling Kageyama into a nearby bush. “You’re disgusting,” he says, but bursts out laughing when a little pathetic ‘ow’ comes from the bush, and it sounds like the bush is talking.

“That was unnecessary,” Kageyama groans, brushing off leaves and twigs. There is a leaf stuck in his hair. Hinata decides to wait until he notices it himself. “But you get the point of how badly you need help.”

Hinata makes a face and squirms slightly. The prospect of kissing Kageyama is enough to make his stomach turn and possibly empty its contents yet again. _But would it be worth it?_ He so desperately wants a girlfriend so he can finally be cool. He crosses his arms, then laughs uncomfortably. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Yes or no?”

“Fine. But if you tell anyone else, I’m going to kill you.”

 

After a bunch of complex theoretical explanations that fly over the top of Hinata’s head — what are good cues that the girl wants to kiss, where to put his hands, how he should move his mouth — the part he’s been fearing most has finally come. Even after all the stalling, it’s time for the practical part of the lesson. He couldn’t be dreading it more.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Kageyama says matter-of-factly.

Since Kageyama’s eyes are closing, Hinata decides he should close his eyes too. A million thoughts race through Hinata’s mind as Kageyama leans in slowly. His entire body shrinks in on itself like a wet sponge left to dry out in the desert. _My dignity will never recover from this_ , he thinks to himself. Then upon reconsidering, he decides he never had any dignity in the first place. So he’s not technically losing anything by saying yes, right? Suddenly, he feels the strange urge to giggle as he realises the ridiculousness of the situation; he’s about to kiss a guy in the hopes that he’ll get a girlfriend. He bursts out laughing the second Kageyama’s lips make contact with his.

“What is wrong with you?” Kageyama yells, wiping Hinata’s spit off his face. “Can’t you be serious for once in your life?”

“I—” Hinata is now laughing at maximum intensity once again. “Sorry,” he wheezes, clutching his stomach, “it’s my nerves. But just imagine, how weird would it look if your girlfriend just walked in right now?” Hinata gasps for air. “You’re kind of the worst boyfriend ever.”

Kageyama’s mouth threatens to turn upwards, which would be absolutely nightmarish. “I don’t know why you find this so funny. This isn’t your first kiss with me.” He says this as tactfully as he can manage, still expecting Hinata to launch into another rant.

But Hinata is laughing too hard at the thought of Kageyama explaining this to his girlfriend to have horrible flashbacks. For such a traumatic experience, he sure got over it quickly. It must be the writer’s inadequacy at planning a series properly. Hinata isn’t sure where that thought just came from. “Admit it; it’s funny.”

The corners of Kageyama’s mouth twitch as he tries to maintain the tiny hope of staying on subject, but his reflexes betray him nonetheless. He lets out a snort, which makes Hinata squawk and break down in refreshed laughter. The copse of trees around them bounce their voices around until they don’t even remember what made them laugh in the first place. All thoughts of kissing positions and complicated theory are entirely forgotten, as for the first time outside of playing volleyball, Hinata and Kageyama are having fun together.

So much fun, in fact, that they do not notice the girl tucked neatly behind a tree, with a look of utter betrayal in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was actually following this story, I'm sorry for not posting anything (I had writer's block, then lost motivation to keep writing).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of misleading titles ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
